


I Won't Provoke You Today

by Immense



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Dorms, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Large Cock, Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Smut with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immense/pseuds/Immense
Summary: Kamasaki not knowing his kouhai has actual feelings for him after all.Alone in his dorm room, he never thought some love and affection would be more than a love confession.
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Kamasaki Yasushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	I Won't Provoke You Today

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this ship and i hope I did not fail or disappoint the shippers of this ship ahehe. Enjoy.

After knowing that their seniors won't be ever participating after the Interhigh games, Futakuchi is secretly wanting them to join for the Spring Preliminaries. Sure it was a lot of training and power to produce but he believed victory is never far from them. . . If only the person he knows would be most attached to him will be leaving.

After the third years graduated, the Date Tech High Volleyball club has gathered around to do their final bow to their graduated senpais. Sadly, Kamasaki was expecting some provocation from the team's new captain. 

"Kogane, where the heck is that pain in the neck Futakuchi? Shouldn't your captain be here?" He asked the tall setter.

Three hours later after their last dine together with the team, Kamasaki, Moniwa and Sasaya has returned to their dormitories for their last night sleeping there. 

"Its funny how the new captain of the team hasn't attended the graduation or even show up." Kamasaki rants out and hated the fact that the person he expects the most is missing in action.

"You can't blame him Kamasaki. He is the most affected among them." Moniwa says and stops walking in front of his doorstep.

"Also asked Sakunami earlier. Futakuchi showed up but the moment we are coming to their direction, Futakuchi actually told them all to not say he showed up. I can't even make Aone to talk." Sasaya sighs and picks something in his pocket. "Do you have his number? Why didn't you try calling him?"

"Why haven't I thought of that!" Kamasaki raged and gets his phone. He messaged the younger male and speaks irritating and taunting statements to show how disappointed he is though he just wants to make fun of his kouhai.

"Oi! Don't do something stupid right now or I will make Aone stop you two again." Moniwa warns and calmly opens his room door. "I am so tired guys." He yawns. " I really have to get some rest before we all got together on the bus home. Good night guys." And after that, the three graduated seniors have gone back to their rooms. 

Kamasaki on the other hand wasn't able to sleep fast. He really can't take out the bother inside for Futakuchi. He checks on his mobile phone and not a single reply or even an angry react from the other male. 

"What the heck is with this guy?" He thought and does some small exercises to tire himself out. 

After a few minutes, he still can't feel sleepy. He kept makign himself tired adn even took his own shirt off and wiping his own perspiration.

"Darn! What is with my head today?" Well it isn't really the first time this has happened. This also occurred when they lost to Karasuno and the moment they felt jealous over the new team getting to be showing the new force and strength of the Iron Wall. It made him want to take back his words with Moniwa and Sasaya those times. 

"Huh?" He mumbled as he heard knocks on his door at night. He is a little worried of whoever it is and took a small barbell he uses for his exercise and stays vigilant on opening the door. Slowly, he turns the knob and preparing to strike and in a flash when he opens, he does an aggressive roar just to see Futakuchi surprised at what he is holding.

"What are you doing?" Futakuchi asked with a little fear left inside. 

"Fu-- What the heck are you doing here at late night you moron! You scared me." Kamasaki madly spoke and crossed his arms still with the barbell on his hand. 

"But to welcome someone is to hit that visitor with a small barbell made out of steel?" Futakuchi defends back. 

"How should I know you haven't even said a word or told me who is behind the door. Tell me, how would I not be worried and aware of what to do if that is the case huh?" Kamasaki felt it happening again. "Its already the middle of the night and you still have the guts to provoke me." Kamasaki sighs. 

Futakuchi nods after hearing that. Its not really his intention to cause trouble for the other. He has other intentions to do. 

"I didn't mean to-- I did not come here to do that to you. . . senpai." Futakuchi says and not looking at the other male, shy and being timid outside. "I didn't make a noise cuz someone might hear me or someone might go out of the other rooms." He reasoned out. "I uh-- I'm sorry if I hadn't come or joined you all. I'm just--" 

"Oh please just get in before Moniwa or Sasaya sees or hears us!" Kamasaki pulls the younger male inside his room and locks the door. 

For someone like Futakuchi, is it funny that its his first time visiting the room of Kamasaki? He never got to step a foot inside of his dorm room before and among his three senpais, Kamasaki is the person he is mostly attached with.

"What?" Kamasaki says and thinks what Futakuchi is thinking about his room. "I almost forgot that this is your first time getting in here. You never actually get to visit me here correct? Only Moniwa's and Sasaya's." Kamasaki says and gets the kettle ready for the other male to get a warm sip after being outside the cold night. 

"I never knew yours is bigger." Futakuchi says and Kamasaki looks at him. "I mean, wider. I meant to say its wider." He looked around and even saw his exercise stuff and work out instruments like the small barbell he is holding earlier. It is no wonder that Kamasaki has a bulky built body despite leaving the team. It made Futakuchi look away from him. 

"So Sakunami told me you were there earlier." Futakuchi twitched and was surprised that their libero has betrayed him. "Why'd you run away? Answer me or else I consider this as a provocation." Kamasaki says with the mug he took pointing at his visitor. 

"I-- I can't say why." Futakuchi says and gets away from the workout items. He sits down on the other male's bed and clasps his hands together, avoiding the other male's gaze. 

Futakuchi felt like the other male is making fun of him. And inside his own dorm room. He unplugs his kettle and leaves the area and went to Futakuchi on bed and pins him down like a wrestler. 

"Talk!" Kamasaki demands and the other is shouting under the pillows, not letting the sound escape the perimeter.

He pops out his head and is ready to talk. 

"Fine fine I will say why! Let go of me!" Futakuchi demands and grunts. He even tried to fight back but Kamasaki's hands are just stronger. 

"I demand you tell me now before I let you go cuz I know you will provoke me agai--"

"ITS BECAUSE I LOVE YOU OKAY!" Futakuchi says loud that it went across the room and Kamasaki hearing it just got the weakening he never had and lets go of the other male. "I-- I just--" 

"Are you sick?" Kamasaki asked and thinking that what the other just said is some joke that he spoke to truly make fun of him. 

"I am serious okay! I am not--" 

"Here we go again. Listen Kenji!" He called Futakuchi as Kenji. "I told you not to provoke me but you are making me take the last straw. I am trying to calm myself up for you to understand you and know why you haven't attended our team dinner after the graduation ceremony. But now you are making fun of me by telling me that you love me?" At the exact last second he said his words, Kamasaki was left speechless when Futakuchi smacks his lips to the other male's and kissing him with both of them falling on the bed, Kamasaki's back resting. 

Kamasaki was left totally blushing and red all around. Even his muscles and abs are glowing red for he never had a kiss in his whole life. What he never knew is he will lose the virginity of his lips to another male, and his own kouhai who he never knew has actual feelings for him. 

"I am not kidding. I love you Yasushi. You just never think or see it that way." He says and returning to the kiss with his eyes closed and the other male's eyes widened. He gets up quickly and pushing Futakuchi away and wipes his lips. 

"Stop!" He shows a hand. "This-- This isn't like you! Stop it!" Kamasaki says and demands again.

"Why? Do you rather want the Futakuchi Kenji who always pretends to provoke you when the real one is actually admiring you and wanting you alone with your warm embrace and fine built body?" Futakuchi blurted out. "I can hide it if I want to but I can't hide it forever. Especially now that you are going away and I might not be able to see you again." Futakuchi starts to sob. "Do you see my tears? Its all shedding because I can't accept the fact that you are going. I can't pretend anymore!" Futakuchi cried out and grabbing on the other male's side pectorals like carrying a child. He never minded it being sweaty. He just wants the other male to feel it.

"F-Futakuchi." 

"I ran away because I never wanted to see or even feel that agony in front of you or make me say things in front of many." He nods and looks away. Then lets go of the other male. "I just can't." He gets up from bed and didn't wipe his hands. Knowing the other isn't convinced of his love and affection, he decided to give it up.

"Kenji."

"I guess its stupid that I still came here. I'm stupid." He mumbles and is to walk to the door. 

Kamasaki never saw this side of Futakuchi. If only he knew, what would he even do? He knew but he never thought that the feeling has a mutual connection. He sometimes admits that yeah, he does like Futakuchi and even makes fun of him because he likes those kinds to make fun of but he never knew that being with Futakuchi would actually build something he never expected. 

"Kenji!" He called out. "Don't go!" He says and gets up. He goes to Kenji and wipes his tears. "You're a mess. Look at you!" Kamasaki lowly spoke but is able to be heard. "Look! I admit I do like you but maybe not the same as yours." He says honestly. "Since you weren't there with us earlier at the celebration, I will allow you to do what you wish with me. Just for goodness sake and our friendship." Kamasaki says and smiles then turns his back. 

He went back to the mugs and is about to fill them up with some powdered choco and warm water. 

"So? What do you want to do for my last night here?" Kamasaki asked about to fill a mug. 

But before he could hear an answer, he felt the other male's forearms hugging his abs and not minding his sweating back, Futakuchi buries his cheek on it and mumbling he answered. "I want you, Yasushi!" 

". . . ah?" 

"I want you for myself tonight Yasushi. I want Yasushi with me. I want to do some loving with Yasushi." Futakuchi kept talking and sounds soft but desperate outside. 

Kamasaki has a small regret of letting the other male have what he want, not knowing, that what the other wanted is him. He is heavily blushing and sweating that he wasn't able to hold on the mugs and even grab the kettle. He is looking down and seeing how sincere Futakuchi seems to be and he looks back turning his head. He can't see what the other male is looking like and forgets the warm drinks and turned around fully just to be taken off guard by the other male and is kissed passionately. Futakuchi pulls away afterwards noticing that the other male's eyes were closed when they were kissing. 

"Okay! I will let you do what you-- you can have me tonight." Kamasaki gives up being aggressive and just stays calm and soft. He looks at the other male and being pulled back to the bed. 

"This is my first time." Futakuchi says and gently pushes Kamasaki down. "I can't promise to be quiet but I will try to be low toned as much as I can." He says and kissing Kamasaki again while he cups his palms on the other male's breasts and thumbing on the nipples. Kamasaki can't help but hiss as he felt the other's hands touch his body. He is never touched by any other in his life. Futakuchi probably being his true first time.

"S-Slow down! My nipples are sensitive!" Kamasaki admits and getting nervous as he realizes his bottom is tenting and his erection rises to the top. 

"Yes! Yasushi's sweat smells so good! So manly!" Futakuchi mumbles as he gets to do one of those he fantasizes to do to the other. He loves how manly shaped Kamasaki is for someone younger than twenty. "I want more." He thought as he gets to grab the back of the other male and so muscled. 

Kamasaki wants to get up. He has no prior knowledge of doing things like this to a male but he wants to make Futakuchi sit on his lap and get a grab of him. 

"I have no idea on how to have sex with a male." Kamasaki admittedly says and takes a breath in while his erection keeps twitching below and is actually rubbing on the other male's crotch. 

He never knew how excited he is for Kamasaki and now, he will never waste a second he can do with his hot love.

Futakuchi pushes Kamasaki down the moment he tries to get up. He was quiet and concentrating on the bigger male's body. He pulls down the other male's boxers only to feel his manhood hit his cheek like a slap and totally hard as a sword's hilt. 

"You might want to cover your mouth." Futakuchi says and warns Kamasaki about any possibilities his mouth might moan out before Futakuchi could even blow him. 

"Wait you're not-- are seriously going to-- wait lemme wash it first. I am totally sweat--" Futakuchi did not let the other finish or go free and licks on the manhood's tip in circles. It made Kamasaki resist a moan but wasn't able to so he covers his mouth as he felt it. 

It didn't just end there, Futakuchi does it all like eating his ice cream or lollipop. He licks the shaft and lickign every corner while his hand is fondling the balls and the other holding that thick long cock. He gulps and stares at the cock before he decided to make a shot of his first blowjob with Kamasaki's huge cock. 

Kamasaki never felt so good at it that he actually admits to himself that he wants Futakuchi to keep on sucking him deep. He wants to but he fears the other male might choke. 

As for Futakuchi, he never cared. He kept going deeper and deeper despite the stench of sweat sinewing to his nose and loving it so much. As logn as its Kamasaki, he will never complain. 

"K-Kenji! Shit!" Kamasaki moans out as the other male is doing an exquisite performance. 

Futakuchi lets go of the cock with his hand and continues sucking the other male after removing his upper shirt and his pants. It was weird for Kamasaki that he is blushign for the other male stripping himself in front of him and showing his sexy body ready to be offered to him tonight. 

He even drooled a little by looking at him. 

"What?" Futakuchi asked. But then he realized that the other must be loving what he is watching and he shyly covers his chest with his upper shirt. "S-Stop looking at my nipples. I know its not as pointy as yours." Futakuchi looks away and blushing. 

Kamasaki an't resist himself any longer and dominates the other male. He smacks his lips and giving a kiss not minding the leftover drools they have as they exchange fluids from their mouths. They are both turned on for each other. Kamasaki himself never believed he will be one day be turned on by a man. 

Futakuchi wants to keep blowing the other male since he wants it to be totally drenched with his saliva but the other male is just stronger not to let him finish and being pinned and his point poking on the dry entrance of Futakuchi. 

"I think I now know how I can get to fuck you!" Kamasaki says and looking at the other male's eyes, both of them scared of what could happen. "I think this would really sting but I will try my best not to hurt you." Kamasaki sucks his own fingers and coating it wet while the other male has his front body exposed while his back rests and legs spread. 

"Are you ready?" Kamasaki asked the other and Futakuchi nodded without hesitation. Kamasaki gulps before makign his attempt. He first rubs his fingers at the outer part and trying to push one finger in. 

"How does it feel?" Kamasaki asked. 

"Its. . . Fine. I don't feel anything much. Just the wet finger." Futakuchi answered. 

Then another digit brought in. 

"How about that?" Kamasaki asked and Futakuchi hisses as he realized that two fingers inside him actually makes a size. He grits his teeth as he felt the other male moving it. 

"Ah! Agh! A bit f-fa-fast-er!" Futakuchi stutters but is able to let it out and wanting to be opened before taking the real deal. 

Kamasaki went over and over again in pushing his digits inside the other man. "Oh fuck! Yes Open me up Yasushi!" He even did some movements like hooking his fingers and even paddling and flipping. He ended it by scissoring inside and pulling out with his digits opened. " Ow! That hurt!"

"S-Sorry!" Kamasaki says and will be mindful next time. "So, are you ready to take it in?" 

"Yeah." Futakuchi answered and looking at his love. "Yasushi." 

Kamasaki looks at Futakuchi and shows how scared he is on continuing. 

"Just do it! Don't be scared. I can take it. Do it like you love me, okay?" Futakuchi says sweetly and with a smile but he knows within himself that he will surely be in big pain and won't be able to endure and crying will be his next move.

"Like I love him? SHouldn't I do it like I really want to?" Kamasaki asked himself and putting the tip in. "I don't know if this is a joke or some plan or even a false play. But I think I am just denying myself that i am also into Kenji." He added in his head. "Wait, did I just called him Kenji? I remember when I always wanted to call him that." Kamasaki says to himself.

"GO ON!" Futakuchi whines. He covers his face and hiding his embarrassment while his boner is leaking a lot. 

With no hesitations, Kamasaki goes in with gentleness and feeling the warmth inside. Futakuchi never knew that the size is bigger then he measured while blowing and arcs his back for feeling the intense pain around and wanting Kamasaki to pull out. But then. . . 

But then, Kamasaki remembers what Futakuchi said earlier on going on. He stayed with that note and starts to thrust soft in side Kenji and made him moan in pain and hiss. He whines when the pain grows harder and his insides are totally being expanded by one big cock.

"Ah! No!" Futakuchi kept weeping as he felt getting limp. He can't feel his legs and Kamasaki kept thrusting inside and penetrating every side of Futakuchi's walls and trying to mute himself. 

Kamasaki felt a little tired and thought of shutting Futakuchi a little. He leans down and continues on moving his hips and seeing Futakuchi's face just made him blush. He didn't know he would one day see an adorable face for someone who always has a smug attitude towards him. 

"You okay Kenji?" Kamasaki asked and panting. His sweat drips faster and dropping on the other male lying below him. 

"It hurts Yasushi! It hurts so much!" Futakuchi cried out and made the other kiss his lips as they share their intimate passion and affection towards one another. Kamasaki never thought it could be possible for two males to have sex. He feels so good inside the other and continues on ramming his hardness inside the crying man and not going for a stop. 

"Yasushi." Kenji moaned out while being fucked harder. "Yasushi!" Kamasaki kept going harder. He loves how his name is being called as he is being riled up deeper and deeper. Kamasaki is even twitching which makes Futakuchi not any longer restrain his voice and opens his mouth wide to let go of the pain. 

Kamasaki kisses the other again and kept him close. His big body kept moving back and forth and even got his tongue moving inside the other male and whispers to him. 

"I'm about to come." 

"Do it!" Futakuchi replies and keeps letting out sounds that Kamasaki uses as fuel to go drive Futakuchi crazy and going faster on thrusting. 

"AH! AH! KENJI!" Futakuchi arcs his back as he felt the seed of the other filling his insides and he was left relented on bed while breathing heavily. Kamasaki after he pours out his man juice falls over Kenji and feeling so good and loved that he showers weak smooches on the other male while resting and Kenji smiles. 

The next morning, Futakuchi wakes up and is beside Kamasaki on bed covered with bed sheet. 

"Good morning." Kamasaki says to him with a smile. 

Futakuchi is about to wheeze but he stops himself and bites his lower lip getting flustered. 

"Huh? What's so funny?" Kamasaki raised an eyebrow. 

"Being someone so cute doesn't suit you. I like the manly you better." Futakuchi says and waking up with a wide smile staring at the man of his dreams. 

"About us uh--" Kamasaki looks a bit bothered since his parents doesn't know that he is going in a relationship with a guy or will leave with a night smooch, or if that's what Kamasaki wants to call having sex with his kouhai in the middle of the night on the dorms. 

"Thanks for letting me--"

"Lets go out next week after I enrolled in college." 

And Futakuchi thought it will be a friendzone. . . turns out Kamasaki wants to go out with him after all. 

"Dinner is on me, arcade is on you, deal?" Futakuchi demands.

Kamasaki smirks and titters while going closer to the other male's face and says "Deal!" in a whisper and giving his lover a soft gentle kiss. 


End file.
